Being Drunk Can Lead To Fun
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Sherlock Holmes. Holmes arrives back home one night drunk and Watson is angry. When Holmes makes an offer what will happen between the two and how will they both react to it?


It was a dark cold night and Holmes was staggering up the step of 221B Baker Street to his front door, which he opened and stepped inside in to the warmth. Holmes walked slowly up the stairs to his room and he swayed a bit which was caused by him drinking to much and getting himself drunk. He knew Watson would go mad at him for coming home so late but he couldn't care less, what Watson would do to him for being in that state. As he pushed the door open he staggered inside to see Watson sitting in a chair looking at him and Holmes shut the door behind him.

"And what time do you call this Holmes?" Watson asked, obiously angry at him.

"I believe i-it's called... midnight," Holmes replied, slurring slightly.

"Exactly how much have you drunk Holmes? You can barely stand!" Watson asked as he got up from the chair.

"I-I don't know my d-dear Watson... but I am off to bed... f-feel free to join me," Holmes slurred.

Holmes went to stagger away but the iron grip of Watson's hand on his arm stopped him and as Holmes turned around to face him, Watson tried to speak, only to have his lips captured by Holmes in a passionate kiss. Watson kissed Holmes back as the kiss turned to kisses that were becoming rough and quick. Watson felt Holmes pushing him down to the floor, trying to get him to lie down and he did as his friend wanted. They continued kissing as Holmes got on top of him and Watson couldn't help but let out a moan.

Holmes smiled as he grabbed the bottom of Watson's shirt, lifting it up slowly and as he kissed Watson roughly he felt his moustache tickling his lips. Watson's hands found their way to his black hair, getting tangled in it, and kissing Holmes deeper. Holmes kissed him even rougher, forcing Watson's mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Holmes began unbuttoning Watson's shirt.

"Holmes stop," Watson panted as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Why? D-don't you want this?" Holmes asked seductively.

"Yes I do want this, but you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you," Watson told him.

"Well you... aren't taking a-advantage of me, because I w-want this too," Holmes smirked, slurring his words.

Watson seemed to give in easily and Holmes removed Watson's shirt, then put it on the floor. Watson kissed down Holmes's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while his hands unbuttoned Holmes's shirt. In a matter of seconds Holmes's shirt joined Watson's on the floor and they were both kissing passionately again.

Holmes's hands went to Watson's pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt quickly and Watson kissed him roughly. He then pulled down the zip on Watson's pants, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. Holmes smiled and sat back as Watson kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Holmes grinned as the doctor reached up to unbuckle his belt, and he undid the button, pulled down the zip and Holmes's pants went on the floor to join the pile of clothes.

Holmes was left in his grey boxers for a moment before Watson noticed the bulge, then he reached for Holmes's boxers, cupping him with his hands, before pulling his boxers down quickly. His eyes met Watson's, as Watson sat up and pushed Holmes gently to lie down on his back on the floor, as he straddled his legs.

Watson stared at his friend's long, erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly and he heard Holmes gasp at the touch. Watson began palming him before taking him all in his mouth. Holmes shuddered as Watson's warm lips sealed around him and he began to suck. Holmes groaned, and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to Watson's mouth.

He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder than before, as he heard Holmes moaning in happiness. Holmes's hands went down to his brown hair, getting tangled, as Watson licked and sucked the moist head of his member. Holmes was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Watson cupped his balls, playing with them in his hands, pushing Holmes over the edge as he licked the tip of his shaft. Watson felt his balls twitch in his hands, he felt him tense up, and he came in his mouth, moaning loudly. Watson swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making Holme smile slightly.

"Now i-it's your turn," Holmes panted.

Holmes got up from lying down and he got up on his knees looking at Watson who was on his knees. Holmes switly pulled down Watson's black boxers and stared at his ass for a minute and saw how turned on his partner was.

"G-get on all fou...rs," Holmes ordered slurring slightly.

Watson did as Holmes said and he got down on all fours, then he was wondering what Holmes was going to do and then he felt Holmes's wet fingers enter his ass. Watson moaned as his friend readied him, then after a few seconds, Holmes got right behind Watson.

Watson could feel Holmes's hands on his waist and he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He had wanted this for so long and now it was going to happen. Holmes lined himself up with Watson's asshole, then without a warning he thrusted in to him. Watson moaned deeply as he felt Holmes enter him. Holmes didn't move for a moment and then he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in, then he repeated this, making Watson moan loudly. Watson pushed back against him, moving in time with his thrusts and Holmes thrust in and out of him, moaning and groaning. He moved his hips in time with Holmes's and Holmes gripped his waist tighter.

"Oh Holmes!" Watson moaned.

"You l-like that Watson?" Holmes smirked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder Holmes!" Watson ordered moaning.

Holmes did as he said and pounded in to him, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made him go wild. Watson shouted out Holmes's name over and over like a mantra as he quickened his pace, making Watson move his hips faster. Watson could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew Holmes was too as his mouth was at his ear and Watson heard his breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Watson!" Holmes shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Holmes! harder!" Watson shouted.

Holmes changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of him, as he got on top of him pushing Watson closer to the floor. He could feel every inch of Holmes inside his ass now as he thrust against him and Watson loved it. Holmes was pushing in deeper making Watson moan even louder. Watson felt his member throbbing and he climaxed over the floor, moaning deeply.

Holmes moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside Watson while riding out his orgasm. Watson felt the heat of his release inside him, and he smiled. He had just had sex with Holmes, and he was so glad. Holmes collapsed on top of Watson, panting and coming down from his high.

He pulled out of Watson soon, and Watson turned on to his back. He looked at his partner, who now lay beside him and seemed to be falling asleep. Watson shook Holmes gently and he opened his eyes slowly. Holmes smiled at Watson and Watson sat up looking at him as he stroked the man's cheek.

"How about we go to bed old chap?" Watson asked.

Holmes nodded and he got up to his feet with Watson's help, then they both went to Holmes's bed still naked and Watson climbed in to bed, then Holmes got in beside him. Holmes lay on his back and put and arm around Watson as he snuggled in to his chest. Watson pulled up the covers and then kissed him, before Holmes closed his eyes.

"Good night Holmes," Watson yawned.

"N-night my dear Watson," Holmes mumbled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't I apologise. Anyway please do me a huge favour and review because they make my day and because I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
